Welcome To The New Age
by hfward1221
Summary: Katharine Ross was always an outcast in her life, but the one thing she could always count on was watching The Vampire Diaries every week. What would happen when one day she wakes up in the woods and finds herself in Mystic Falls. How would the story change when she becomes the extremely hot new girl with a motorcycle that has every guy drooling including the famous Damon.
1. Chapter 1

**Be nice this is my first 2 universes story :)**

_To say my life is hard would be an understatement , I lost count on how many times I get called a freak in one day. Let me introduce myself though , my name is Katharine Ross. I'm about 5'7 so I'm not short but I'm not freakishly tall. I have straight black hair and I weigh about 110 pounds. I probably could be a model if it wasn't for the fact I have glasses and complete heterochromia , my left eye is crystal blue and my right is forest green. Which is why I get called names at my school. Apparently if you don't fit the 'Barbie' stereotype then you're a freak of nature. That's just one of the perks of growing up in Los Angeles , California I guess. The only person who really accepts me would be my best friend Jenny Palmer , she transferred here from Washington. She not fitting the 'Barbie' persona either got picked on just as much , I was the only person to befriend her. She has curly red hair and is a little chunkier then me , the only thing we have in common would be our love for The Vampire Diaries. I love it more than she does but she has a medium sixed love for it so we watch it together. She says that I'm obsessed but I don't really think it's that bad. I'm not really obsessed with the whole show just one man in particular. Damon Salvatore , I don't know how that Elena slut waited for three seasons to kiss him. Or just for the fact that she dated Stefan , I was never really a fan of Elena I always felt that she was a drama queen , someone who at my school would be one of the top popular girls. I hated her for how she treated Damon in season 1 and then in season 3 with Stefan gone she kept trying to turn him into her knight in shining armor or an exact replica of Stefan. I love Caroline her personality and just everything about her , her bubbliness and I feel like they don't give her as much credit as she deserves in the show. Caroline in my opinion is the second best female character on the show , the first spot going to none other than Katharine Peirce AKA Katarina Patrova , I hate her for what she did to Damon but I can't help but feel if I ever met her that we would be friends , cause I admire that she stands up for herself and she always gets what she wants. Don't even get me started on Bonnie Bennett , I hate her more than Elena with her constant Damon hating. When she didn't de-spell the Gilbert device I thought that seriously could have killed her. I was always awkward growing up , never really had a boyfriend in Iowa but it only got worse when we moved to LA. Now I have to go to school and face the torment there and then go to work because my no good drunken mom can't pay the bills. I always felt for Matt in the show because his life was basically the same as mine except that I'm an only child._

" Katharine!" My name being called startled me , I shut my diary and set it on the nightstand.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and got up. Walking over to my dresser I stopped and looked in the full length mirror next to my door , my body was the only good thing I had going for myself. I dressed quickly and walked down the stairs.

" Yeah ma?" I asked.

" We're out a milk" She said.

" Okay?" I asked.

" So go get some" She ordered.

" I can't ma I'm leaving" I said walking over and grabbing my school bag.

" Look here you little slut , I know you don't have any guys to see cause who would want your ugly ass. Now go get the milk!" She yelled.

" I have school mom , not all of us can get pregnant and drop out" I said walking into the hall.

" Yeah well that was my biggest mistake of my life" She yelled.

_Okay , that one stung a little._

I sighed shaking my head and walked out the door.

_If I could ever be somewhere else , like in Mystic Falls I would re-invent myself._

* * *

When I got back from school I ran upstairs and plopped face down on my bed. I let out a muffled scream into my pillow before sitting up and snatching my diary off the nightstand.

_Dear, Diary._

_Today was harder than it should have been , I was already suspecting the usual comments : Freak , monster , demon. They took it to far this time though. They filled my locker with blood bags how they got them I will never know. Conner Willem's exact words were " Maybe your vampire boyfriend will like you now" which could only mean one thing. Only one person knows about my obsession for Damon Salvatore , and that was my best friend Jenny. They must have got to her , promised her something._

I sighed and closed my book. I picked up my phone and called Jenny.

" Kitty Kat I'm so sorry" I sighed at the nickname , Jenny had called me that since she started school here and saw my eyes , she has a cat named snickers and he has complete heterochromia just like me. From then on she called me Kitty Kat.

" It's okay Jen , I'm not mad" That was a lie , I was alright pissed. Though I had to put myself in Jenny's shoes , she would do anything to fit in. that includes telling one of her best friends secrets I guess.

" I didn't know they would do that , I'm sorry" Jenny said.

" What did they promise you?" I asked.

How it works at my school is pretty much like every high school movie out there. You have your popular kids and the ones they torment. Conner practically runs Hollywood Arts , and if you're wondering why I go to a performing arts school it's because I sing. Ever since I was two I knew I wanted to be a singer , I would sing everything I got my hands on : recipes , cereal boxes , anything.

" They said that they would leave me alone and that maybe I could eat lunch with them. All I had to do was tell them a secret" Jenny said.

I sighed.

" Jenny you need to stop trying to fit in , they were lying to you" I said through clenched teeth trying to control my anger so I didn't blow up on her.

" I can't handle it like you Kat , I'm not that strong" She said.

" Look , I have to go okay. I'll see you tomorrow at school" I said and hang up before she could say anything.

I threw my phone down on the bed and got up. I walked over to my window and opened it , getting a nice view of the rest of the trailer park. I sat on the window sill and looked up. It was a week before Christmas break so the stars were already out at six o-clock. I smiled as a shooting star went by and said.

" I wish I was in Mystic Fall"

I laughed at the possibility of that ever happening. For one the place doesn't exist and two it's just actors and scripts.

I sighed and crawled into bed early , not even bothering to eat dinner because I would have to face my mom.

I drifted to sleep with the thought of being in Mystic Falls still on my mind.

* * *

I startled awake at the sound of a wolf howling. I sat up and looked around. My eyes widened at the sight of trees around me.

_Well I'm pretty sure I didn't go to sleep in the woods last night._

" Oh , great. This is one of those horror movies dreams where I get killed by the weirdo with an axe" I said to myself.

I laughed as I stood up.

_Might as well look around._

I walked till I heard the sound of a car. I broke out into a run and came out of the trees to reach a street. I walked up the street thinking this was the most vivid dream I had ever had till I came to a sign.

**Welcome To Mystic Falls **

I laughed and said.

" Great , my mind is giving me the best dream ever so I can wake up to my crap hole of a life and be even more disappointed. Cute"

I walked up the street and reached the town square as the sun came up.

_Maybe I could have some fun with this._

I thought as I walked into a clothing store.

**Hope you guys liked it and in the next couple of chapters Kathrine re-invents herself like she said she would and maybe Katharine Peirce wasn't the only Katharine the Salvatore brothers should be worrying about**


	2. Re-Invent Myself

I looked around the inside of the clothing store , picking up anything tight and leather.

_Time to re-invent myself like I said._

I thought.

I walked up to the cashier and set my items on the counter. I smiled at the cute kid behind the counter who looked to be about my age. He rang my stuff , I reached for my wallet in my back pocket when I realized I didn't have it.

_Uh oh._

" That will be $150 dollars"

_God , dream clothes are expensive._

I smiled and said.

" I can't seem to find my wallet"

He gave me an ' are you serious ' look.

I leaned over the counter making sure to show my chest a little more and said.

" Can I please have it free"

_Heck it's my dream._

He looked daized for a minute before saying.

" You can have it free"

" Serious?" I asked.

" Yes"

" I can have anything I want free" I asked.

" You can have anything you want free" He repeated and this time I didn't miss his eyes dilate.

_Compulsion okay , so apparently in my dream I'm a vampire. This could work._

I smiled widely and walked back to the racks picking anything up that would make me look really hot.

My total came to over 2,000 dollars when I was done.

I walked outside carrying all my bags , I held my hand up for a cab. One stopped in front of me , I sat all my bags in the backseat with me.

" Know anyplace that sells contacts?" I asked.

" Yes mam" My driver said.

" Good take me there"

I laid my head back and smiled.

_Best dream I have ever had!_

We pull up outside an eye doctors place.

I look at the cab driver through the mirror.

" Stay outside and don't move till I get back" I compelled him.

I got out and walked up to the door, I opened the door and walked over to the receptionist.

" Hi , do you have an appointment?" She asked.

" Yes I do" I said looking her in the eye.

" What's your name?"

" No need for that , you have everything you need" I said.

" Just go right in" She said dazed.

_Who wouldn't want the power of compulsion._

* * *

I walked outside to the cab throwing my glasses in the trash on the way. I got in the cab and told him to take me to the finest hotel in Mystic Falls.

We pulled up to a Marriott Hotel.

_Didn't know they had one of these here._

I thought.

" Carry my bags to my room" I compelled the driver.

I walked up to the counter and said.

" How much is your nicest suit?"

" 500 a night" The lady said.

I smiled and said.

" I'll take it , but no charge it's free" I said watching the woman's eyes dilate.

She handed me the keys and walked over to the cab driver handing him the key. I watched as he walked away and went and sat on the couch.

_Hmm what else do I want?_

An idea hit me and I jumped up off the couch. I waited till the cab driver came back and walked over to him.

" Take me to the nicest car dealership around here" I compelled him.

I got in the cab and laid my head back resting my eyes for a moment.

_Compulsion is tiring._

I opened my eyes realizing I had fallen asleep to see we were in Richmond.

_Okay so I can sleep in a dream , weird?_

I got out and walked inside.

I walked up to the counter and looked the guy in the eye.

" Do you sell the Kawasaki ninja 250?"

"Yes" He said.

" Does it come in black?" I asked.

" Yes"

" Great , I'll take it. No charge" I said holding out my hand for the keys.

He handed me the keys and I walked around the back. I spotted my shiny new ride and almost jumped for joy. I walked over and mounted the bike.

My dad before he died when I was 16 taught me how to ride motorcycles. It was something we shared.

I revved the engine , smirking at the beautiful sound of it starting. I backed up and pulled around front next to the driver side window of the cab.

" You have no idea how you got here and you've never seen me before" I compelled him.

I pulled out and rode back to my hotel , I parked the bike in a spot and got off of it. I walked up to my suit and opened the door. I stared in shock at the room. The living room was bigger than my house. It had a huge white fur rug that took up the whole living room floor and the furniture was crisp white too.

I walked over to my bags and pulled out a pair of tight white skinny jeans that had rips down the front , and a white leather half top that said 'Eminem' in bold black letters across the front. I pulled out a pair of knee length white high heel boots and changed clothes.

I looked in the floor length mirror and had to do a double take at how hot I looked.

_Re-invent your look – check._

I looked at clock and saw it was 11 o-clock.

_Wow , I shopped for 5 hours!_

I smirked and walked over to my bags , pulling out a black leather crop jacket and putting it on as I walked outside. I walked over to my bike and lifted up the seat. Sitting in the compartment was a sleek black full head motorcycle helmet.

_Nice!_

I put it on and mounted my bike. I jumped and kick started it , I pulled out and started down the road towards my destination.

**Mystic Falls High School.**


	3. Founders Party

I revved the engine as I pulled into the Mystic Falls High School parking lot. I pulled into an open space and cut the engine. I threw my leg over the side and stood up , I unzipped my leather jacket and put it with my helmet under the seat. I stuffed the keys in my bra and walked up the side walk.

_So maybe it's not a dream , I'm really in the vampire diaries! This is just what I needed , I'm new here I can make my own life._

I smirked as I walked through the door heading towards the main office. I opened the office door and a small blonde girl noticed me.

" Can I help you?" She asked.

" Yes , My name is Katharine Ross and I'm officially enrolled here. No paperwork needed" I said looking her in the eye.

" Here you go" She said handing me my schedule and my locker number.

_I love compulsion._

I smirked and walked down the hall towards my first class. I walked up towards the door and read the sign.

**History.**

I smiled and pushed open the door. I walked in and all eyes turned to me. I noticed the boys stares seem to last longer.

_I can't believe this!_

I walked over to Mr. Saltzman.

_Okay it's Rick which means I'm somewhere in season 1 or 2_

" Hi , I'm new here"

" I wasn't aware we were getting a new student" He said.

" Uh , well here I am" I said.

" Okay , what's your name?" He asked.

" It's Katharine , but everyone calls me Kitty Kat" I lied.

_This is fun!_

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Stefan perked up at the mention of the name Katharine.

Rick handed me my books and I walked towards the desks , I looked over and I almost had a panic attack at the sight of Caroline.

_I can't believe I'm sitting next to Caroline!_

I thought as I took a seat next to her.

" Hey" I smirked.

" Hi" She said with a large smile.

I sat down and grabbed a piece of paper from my notebook , I wrote down my number and passed it to Caroline. She looked confused before I made a texting sign with my thumbs , she nodded and wrote down her number on a piece of paper passing it back to me.

_I know we just met , but I can tell we're gonna be great friends. Want to hang out later – Kat_

_Sure J - Caroline_

_Great how about we go shopping? J - Kat_

_Of course! – Caroline_

_Cool , meet me after class? – Kat_

_Kk – Caroline_

I put my phone away and watched as Rick taught not really paying attention to what he is saying.

_I can't believe I'm going to hang out with the real Caroline today! _

I was brought out of my thoughts as the bell rang. I stood up and picked up my books , I walked over to Caroline and we walked out together.

" So later I figured we can go shopping in Richmond?" I asked.

" As much as I would love to , I can't afford those stores. Not on my mom's salary" She said.

" Oh , no need. It's on me" I said.

She smiles brightly and says.

" We are going to be great friends"

I smirk and say.

" Best friends"

I hook arms with her as we walk to lunch , I sat with her at her table and to my utter disgust Bonnie and Elena sat with us too.

" Hi" Elena said.

" Hey" I said.

" You must be new , I'm Elena"

" I'm Katharine , but call me Kitty Kat"

" Okay" She nods.

" So Care , I figured you can ride home with me on my motorcycle and then we can go shopping"

" You have a motorcycle?" Care asked.

" Oh yeah , a Kawasaki Ninja 250. Slick black" I said with a proud smirk.

" You are so cool" She gushes.

" Care , I thought you were taking me home?" Elena asked.

" Ride with Bonnie" Care said dismissing her.

I shot Elena a victory smirk before discussing the details of me and Care's trip to Richmond later.

* * *

Me and Care walked out of the school and I steered her over to my bike.

" This is so hot!" She said.

" I know"

She laughs and I hand her my helmet as I put on my leather jacket. I throw my leg over the side and wait as Caroline gets on , she wraps her arms around my waist and I laugh at how tight they are.

" Never ridden one before?" I asked.

She shook her head no.

I laughed. " You better hold on tight spider monkey" I said quoting twilight making her smile.

I stood up and jumped down on the peddle , the bike jumped to life with growl causing people to turn and look. Mostly boys , I backed up and sped over to the front of the school. I waited till I saw Stefan come out before whispering.

" Stefan"

He turned towards me.

" Tell Damon Kitty Kat says hi" I said under my breath , silently telling him I knew what he was.

I laughed at his dumbfound face and revved the bike speeding off towards Richmond.

* * *

I pulled into the hotel parking lot and cut the engine.

" This is where you're staying?" She asked in awe.

I laughed and said.

" Yeah , it's not too bad"

She just shakes her head with a smile and follows me into the hotel.

We take the privet elevator up to my suit , the door opens and Caroline sucks in a breath.

" Wow" She says.

" Yeah , so you want to borrow something to go out?" I asked.

" Heck yeah I do! You had every guy in school drooling as soon as you walked in the door"

I laughed and she followed me to my bedroom , I showed her all the bags from my shopping trip this morning and said.

" Pick anything you like"

She smiles widely and runs over to the bags that are laying on my bed. She pulls out a leopard print half top and a pair of black skinnies.

" Bathroom is that way" I said pointing to the suit bathroom.

She walks over to the bathroom and closes the door. I wait about five minutes before she opens the door again.

" Wow" I say. " You look hot chika!"

" Thanks" She smiles.

She throws her old clothes on the bed and we walk back to the elevator.

* * *

I cut the engine as we pull up to the store front. I walked up and pulled open the door , holding it open as she walks in.

_Okay it's vampire diaries there's always some kind of event , guess one._

" We need hot dresses for the founders party" I said.

" How did you know about that?" She asked.

" I heard someone say something about it at school" I lie easily.

" Oh" She says believing me.

I walked over to a rack of dresses and pulled out a couple. I picked a black one and a red one. I walked over to the changing room and tried the red one on first. I walked out to show Care.

" No" She says.

I nod and walk back into the dressing room. I threw the red dress over the door and slid the black one on. It was short , it went about mid-thigh and had a heart shaped bust line.

I walk out and she smiled really big at me.

" Oh yeah , you will have every guy dropping at your feet" She said.

I threw my head back and laughed.

" Okay your turn" I say.

She nods and walks into the dressing room with an arm full of dresses. I watch as she tries each one on before deciding the one I like best.

" The red for sure" I say.

" Okay" She says putting the others back. We walk up to the cashier and hand her our dresses.

" Care can you pick me out a necklace real quick" I ask.

She smiles and says.

" Sure"

I watched as she walked away before turning to the cashier.

" Everything we buy is on the house cause it's costumer appreciation week and we were the 100th costumer" I said compelling her before Caroline comes back.

* * *

I sighed as I pulled up to her house.

" Do you have to go?" I asked.

" Yes , I have to get ready for the party"

" Okay , but straighten your hair" I say.

" Why?" She says.

" So we can be twins" I say.

She smiles and nods. I watch her walk into the door before speeding off. I drove back to my hotel and parked the bike in the parking lot. I walked up to my room and put my dress on the bed.

I went to the bathroom and started my make-up I did thick eye-liner and smokey eye shadow , after that was done I slid my dress on. I walked over to my bags and picked out a pair of knee-length tight leather boots. I walked over to the mirror and spun around to see all angles of myself.

_Oh yeah , I'm hot!_

I laughed at the irony and walked over to the door , grabbing my leather jacket on the way out. I walked down to the parking lot and mounted my bike , I put my helmet on and jump started the motorcycle. I pulled out and started down the road towards the Lockwood mansion.

I pulled up to the house at 5:30 , I revved my bike just to get a little more attention to myself , cause I'm evil like that. I pulled to a stop next to a silver Volvo. I thought about keying it.

_" _I hate stupid hybrid cars" I muttered.

I threw my leg over the side and stepped off the bike , I took off my helmet and placed it in the under the seat compartment. I fluffed my hair out a bit so I didn't have helmet hair , I took of my jacket and laid it on the seat. I turned to walk away when I heard a squeal and collided with someone.

" You came!" Care said.

" Can't – breath – Care" I said.

" Oh" She smiled and let go.

I turned to see someone following behind her and my breath caught in my throat.

_Damon! OH MY GOD! What do I say? Okay play it cool._

" Katharine this is my boyfriend Damon , Damon this is Katharine" Care said introducing us.

He took my hand and placed a feather like kiss on my knuckles. My heart speed up and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

_This is not playing it cool!_

I thought as I saw his smirk widen , no doubt hearing my heart.

_Just use your body!_

" Please call me Kitty Kat" I said walking over to him and leaning up so our lips were an inch a part.

" Kat!" Care squealed.

Damon looked shocked for a moment before composing himself with his signature smirk.

I looked over at Caroline and made eye contact with her.

" You didn't see me do that , you introduced us and we hit it off , we're all great friends now." I compelled her.

Damon looked shocked once more before his face turned to anger.

" Vampire" he muttered grabbing my arm and pulling me behind a car.

" Care , go inside and don't come out till I come in" I said compelling her to leave.

I watched as she walked away with a faraway look in her eyes. I turned back to Damon and flashed him a smirk that matched his own.

" Who are you!" He growled.

" I already told you my name" I said playing with his tie.

He slapped my hand away and I made a pouty face.

" Who turned you?" He asked.

I laughed and once again got in his face so our lips were almost touching. I could feel his breath on my face.

" That's were your wrong Damon , I'm not a vampire."

He looked confused so I leaned in a little closer.

" I'm a different kind of monster" I said licking my lip , which in turn licked his a little at how close we were.

I watched as a devious smirk came upon his face.

" And what's that?" He said backing me up against the car and pushing his weight against me.

My heart rate picked up extremely.

_He is doing the same thing you are , using his body to intimidate you!_

My brain screamed at me.

_Take it up a notch._

" You'll find out soon enough" I said grabbing some of us beautiful raven locks and pressing my mouth against his in a hungry kiss. He was shocked for a moment but composed himself and kissed me back just as greedily , he grabbed my leg and hoisted up on his hip as he deepened the kiss.

_Oh god I'm kissing Damon , I might die right now!_

I pulled his hair a little causing him to moan , I pulled away started walking back up to the house , I looked back and smirked at his dumbfounded face.

" Enjoy the party Damon , I'll be seeing you soon"

_That is true because if I'm on the founders party episode it means that Stefan locks him up tonight. Well Stefan guess what , you have another thing coming._

I turned and with swagger walked into the Lockwood Mansion.


End file.
